


Маленький принц

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: Лэнс МакКлэйн мечтал стать героем.Мечта его, по сути, была такой же как и у сотен мальчишек его возраста: бороздить просторы бескрайнего Космоса на крутом корабле, вершить правосудие и — обязательно! — завоевать сердце принцессы мертвой планеты.Детские мечты Лэнса МакКлейна со временем немного исказились под тяжестью тёмной квинтэссэнции.AU, в котором Лэнс — самый приближенный генерал Лотора.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Маленький принц

**Author's Note:**

> Душа = квинтэссенция. Лэнс не умирает все эти десять тысяч лет, так как «выпивает» души других, тем самым насыщая свою душу и продлевая ей жизнь
> 
> Otto Dix — Маленький Принц

Лэнс МакКлейн мечтал стать героем.

Мечта его, по сути, была такой же как и у сотен других мальчишек его возраста: бороздить просторы бескрайнего Космоса на крутом корабле, вершить правосудие и обязательно, никак иначе, завоевать сердце принцессы мёртвой планеты.

Мальчишки грезили о ласковой и кроткой принцессе, что верно будет дожидаться их дома, на Земле, пока они будут и дальше бороздить просторы Космоса.

Лэнс же мечтал о принцессе храброй и гордой, отважной, такой же героине Вселенной, коим и будет сам Лэнс. У неё должен был быть летающий Замок, супер умный помощник и большие глаза, по цвету похожие на Атлантический океан.

Лэнс МакКлейн мечтал стать героем.

А еще Лэнс МакКлейн отчаянно хотел _жить_.

Его похитили на диком берегу Атлантического океана, находящемуся близ Варадеро, в День Мёртвых. Он прыгал по камням, взмывая над синевой океана. Лэнс любил океан, любил его безмятежность и спокойствие в солнечные дни и приходил в трепет от бушующей пучины в неспокойную погоду.

Небо затянуло тучами настолько тяжёлыми, что, казалось, они могли упасть с секунды на секунду, придавив своим весом случайного гостя дикого пляжа близ Варадеро. Но Лэнс — о, бедный глупый мальчик! — ни дождя, ни туч не боялся; дядя Марко на днях по секрету — только тсс! — рассказал, что тучи очень-очень лёгкие и упасть не могут.

Ударила молния. Вода, до этого тихая и спокойная, в мгновение забурлила, поднялась волнами, разбиваясь о камни, на которых стоял Лэнс МакКлейн. Его окатило водой настолько холодной, что он вмиг задрожал.

Тогда-то и появились _они_.

 _Они_ шли со стороны океана, и в начале Лэнс решил, что это чудовища бездны предстали пред ним. _Они_ были большими — даже больше папы! — и пушистыми, словно соседская кошка по кличке Калипса. Но потом Лэнс вдруг понял, что морские чудовища обычно имеют щупальца, а не фиолетовую шерсть, и ему резко стало дурно.

Он попытался сбежать, рванул обратно в сторону города, и в тот момент ему было абсолютно всё равно на то, что мама наругает его за побег со службы. Лэнс закричал, когда огромная фиолетовая рука схватила его поперек груди.

Вдали слышались радостные крики людей. Лэнс, как бы сильно того не хотел, не мог докричаться.

Роза МакКлейн рыдала на алтаре и молилась о возвращении сына.

_на следующий год на пустой могиле Лэнса МакКлейна горела одинокая свеча._

* * *

Лэнс МакКлэйн хотел умереть.

Он был в Космосе, бескрайнем и прекрасном, но сил на героизм не оставалось. Он сидел в клетке вместе с другими детьми — ну, Лэнс думал, что это были дети; все тут были с разных планет, и было не понятно, ребенок это или маленький взрослый — и отчаянно рыдал. Он хотел домой, к маме и папе. Хотел обнять их, бегать со своей сестрой Вероникой босиком по пляжу и мастерить вместе с дедушкой воздушных змеев. Хотел печь вместе с бабушкой хлеб ко Дню Мёртвых, купаться с братьями в Атлантическом океане и играть в космических пиратов со знакомыми мальчишками.

Но он сидел в тёмной камере на огромном корабле посреди Космоса, оглаживая синяки на боках, они были словно маленькие вселенные на его теле.

Их заставляли тренироваться. Прыгать, бегать, отжиматься — Лэнс ненавидел это всем сердцем. Он не был силен физически; скорее, он был юрким и изворотливым, а ещё неплохо стрелял. Стрелять его научил дед, который прошёл все пять лет революции и лично знал Фиделя Кастро.

Когда на глазах Лэнса эти большие фиолетовые существа — _галра_ — застрелили землянку, милейшую девочку-немку, Лэнс отчётливо осознал, что живым домой он уже не вернётся. В голове набатом била мысль о том, что он умрет. Конечно, это не было таким уж плохим исходом, ведь он сможет вернуться в родной дом близ Варадеро духом, его просто притянет к могиле. И тогда он увидит и маму, и папу, и всех-всех-всех!

А потом Лэнс вспомнил, что душа возвращается к костям.

И в этот момент появился _он_.

Мужчина тоже был фиолетовым, но ни коем разом не пушистыми — абсолютно гладкая _кожа_. Но больше всего Лэнса впечатлили волосы — кипенно-белые, они словно светились тысячами звёзд.

Он присел на колени перед Лэнсом, ласково улыбнулся, проводя рукой по впалой щеке мальчишки. У него в глазах — бушующий Атлантический океан, перемешанный со звездным небом. У него в глазах — бескрайний Космос. И Лэнс растворяется в них, теряет ощущение своего тела и просто смотрит, не в силах оторваться.

В конце концов, никто не говорил, что Принцесса лучше Принца.

Он смотрит в ответ, улыбается кончиками губ, а потом встаёт. Запускает пятерню в отросшую шевелюру мальчишки, ерошит непослушные пряди и глубоким, чуть хриплым голосом говорит:

— Пойдём со мной, мой маленький генерал.

И Лэнсу МакКлейну впервые за долгое время снова хочется жить.

* * *

Лэнс не знает, человек ли он. Он тенью ступает за своим пока что Принцем, смотрит волком на всех, кто посмеет приблизиться к Лотору ближе, чем положено. Наследный принц Империи звонко хохочет, ерошит волосы своего маленького генерала — теперь уже настоящего — и просит простить его. Лэнс обиженно фыркает и отходит к Нарти, но наблюдать за Лотором не перестает.

У него нет никого, кто был бы ближе, чем Принц. Лэнс растворился в нем, увяз по полной, утонул в глазах, полных вод Атлантического океана и материи звёздного неба.

Для Лэнса Лотор — самое близкое существо во всем бескрайнем Космосе. Он принадлежит Принцу полностью, без остатка, от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он следует за ним по пятам десятками тысячелетий. Его мир сжался до одного-единственного наследного принца Великой Империи.

Лэнс почти не помнит семьи. Их образы размыты, поверхностны и нечётки. Для него прошло десять тысяч лет, и из прошлой жизни он помнит синеву океана да дикий пляж близ Варадеро.

Эзор как-то говорит, что на Земле время течет по-другому, и там прошло всего лишь около двенадцати лет. Лэнс мимолётом думает, что его родители, наверное, живы.

Ночью Лотор ласкает его тело, не пропуская ни единого участка, оставляет россыпь засосов на всём теле, кусает плечи, облизывает круглые уши и тихо, словно в бреду, шепчет:

— Ты скоро станешь маленьким принцем, а я — твоим королём…

И Лэнс верит каждому слову своего _пока что_ Принца.

Калейдоскоп событий затягивает Лэнса с головой. Квинтэссенция внутри него — живая, тёплая — бурлит не хуже океана. Она голодна, _жутко голодна_ , и МакКлейн ловит Лотора в коридоре, прижимает к стене, утробно рычит. Принц косо усмехается и уводит его к пленным галра. Лэнс выпивает их всех без остатка, смакует на вкус их души, а квинтэссенция внутри него довольно урчит как домашняя кошка.

К своему стыду, он пропускает момент, когда оказывается на корабле Вольтрона. Борьба с друидами Хаггар осушила его практически полностью. 

Лотор заботливо кудахчет около него, паладины смотрят недоверчиво, а Лэнсу хочется реветь. Паладины оказываются людьми. 

Принц разрешает ему снять шлем спустя полчаса, когда баланс духовной и физической энергии приходит в норму. Тёмно-фиолетовый шлем Империи Галра летит на пол, но звук удара заглушается воплями паладинов. 

Лэнс смотрит на них недовольно, зло. Начинает рычать, когда к его Принцу приближается эта _Аллура_. Волосы у неё не идут ни в какое сравнение с белоснежными волосами Лотора: кудрявые, какие-то грязно-белые. 

На Лэнса смотрят как на кусок мяса. Он уже почти забыл это чувство, выжег этот позорящий его страх из своей груди. Лэнс смотрит на паладинов, защитников чертовой Вселенной, храбрых героев из его детской мечты, которые вершат правосудие, но видит только огромных пушистых тварей, что забрали его с дикого пляжа близ Варадеро.

— Ты человек. 

Сейчас Лэнс уверен, что он уже _не человек_.

* * *

Лэнс МакКлэйн мечтал стать героем. 

Мечта его, по сути, была такой же как и у сотен мальчишек его возраста: бороздить просторы бескрайнего Космоса на крутом корабле, вершить правосудие и — обязательно! — завоевать сердце принцессы мёртвой планеты. 

Детские мечты Лэнса МакКлейна со временем немного исказились под тяжестью тёмной квинтэссенции. 

Просторы бескрайнего Космоса он бороздил уже десять тысяч лет, он вершил волю Империи, сейчас принадлежавшей его _Королю_. 

Он даже завоевал сердце принцессы мёртвой планеты. 

Оно еще билось, — _тёплое, живое_ — гоняло тёмно-вишнёвую кровь. 

Где-то сбоку кричали паладины, рычали львы. Принцесса мёртвой планеты смотрела на Лэнса стеклянными глазами цвета вод Атлантического океана в солнечный день. Аквамарин с застывшими бликами солнца. 

Будь Лэнс моложе на десять тысяч лет — влюбился бы с первого взгляда. 

Сердце в его руках затихло навсегда. Даже паладины умолкли, одна лишь пилот Зелёного Льва заходилась в рыданиях, кричала, лупя руками о залитую кровью землю:

— Зачем?! Зачем, чёрт тебя дери?! Ты ведь человек! Один из нас! 

Лэнс подходит ближе, рукой приказывая Акше сдвинуться ближе к Красному паладину. Он смотрит свысока, смотрит гордо и уверенно:

— Я не человек. Я — воля моего Короля. 

Лотор сзади довольно смеётся, очищая руки от крови супер умного помощника Принцессы из детских грёз своего цепного пса.

— Предоставим земному командованию их последнюю надежду в подарок, мой маленький принц? 

Лэнс довольно скалится, занося над Зелёным Паладином клинок Лотора. Акша недовольно морщится, но ничего не говорит; с личным волком Короля лучше не спорить. 

Пять коротких криков нарушают гробовую тишину планеты с алым закатом. Тут довольно много красного, и Лэнс радуется, что они выбрали именно эту планету: кровь прекрасно сливается с местным ландшафтом и не режет глаз. 

Они идут обратно к своему кораблю. У каждого в руках по голове защитников Вселенной. 

Лэнс привычно встаёт у штурвала, остальные генералы по двое останавливаются подле него. Около их ног струится тёмная квинтэссенция, закормленная до отвала. Лэнс просто лопнул бы от сытости, если бы не выпустил на волю свою _душу_. Лотор подходит сзади, обнимает своего Принца, чья душа податливо ластится к его ногам.

— Курс на Землю, мой маленький Принц. 

Лэнс наконец-то летит _домой_.


End file.
